me and you against the world
by Stella-max
Summary: Stella and Brandon fight for their love . They want ultimate Happiness but what they didn't I'd they will be Rejected. They try to survive their teen years rebelling Against all outcomes to preserve their love and start a family of their own someday. Horrible summary but r
1. Chapter 1

I don't own winx club or the characters  
Here's a following of the characters I own

Even  
Josh  
Alicia  
Dominic

Rear meetings

Bbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeebbb my alarm went off and I turned it off summer has official begun. I woke up surprisingly happy today I grabbed a towel and I was on my way to the bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth. I applied lotion and got dressed. I didn't feel like stylish so I wore sandals, boy shorts and a tank top. I rushed down stairs and started eating my breakfast naturally the woman does all the work in the house but in this case my dad does all the work. My parents are divorced and I'm an only child my best friend is Layla." So are you going to work today," I asked " yes" my dad relied. We had our normal morning talking and laughing. I checked my phone and it was time for me to leave I work at Burger King with Flora. And my dad is a firefighter. We are a middle class family my school rival is freaking rich she never worked a day in her life. I don't have to but I want to with that I kissed my dad good bye . I started the car and left I parked my car and got in . I grabbed my work clothes and checked in. My a waitress but the ordering person is running late so I took over." Welcome to Burger King may I take your order," I asked and h" yes I would like three burgers and a side of fries please" he said and I couldn't help but smile at his beauty." Oh sorry coming right up," I said to him. I was so focused on I didn't even realized he came with a group . Ding and his order was up Flora was about to grab the tray when I took it. I walked to his table and sat the tray down " here you go,"." Thank you he replied with a smile the things I would do to this boy I thought." If you need anything else in over there enjoy," . One of his friends said " I would like a drink and a side of you," I just simply laughed at his joke." What flavor I," asked simply joking around . I walked a to grab the drink and brought to them." Here you go, enjoy" I said and walked back to my place. A few hours later I realized all of his friends had left and he didn't. I walked to him " sir, do you need anything" I asked " sir just call me Brandon and your name is"." Stella my name is Stella " I said," what a beautiful name " he said." Thank you" I said blushing obviously flattered " I wanted to ask you what are you doing Friday night". Omg is he going to ask me out, we just met I thought about it then replied " nothing "."would you like to go out Friday". Shut the front door he just asked me out omg I thought to myself but your in a relationship darn it." I'm in relationship" I said " we'll would you like to go as friends " he asked with hope he was so freaking gorgeous and wasn't going to give up." Yes here's my number" I said typing it on his phone." Call me" I said walking away, I was blushing so badly I was almost a tomato . Flora noticed "what's up with you" she asked giggling " you no the one boy "I asked " yeah why" she asked ." He asked me out" I said " shut up, aren't you in a relationship wait wait don't tell your turning into a side whore" she asked." Hell no were just going out as friends" I stated she blew a sigh of relief." Remember Friday " he said with a smile and I just smiled back at him." Do you know what this means " she asked "shopping spree" we both yelled and got glares from some of the customers. For the rest of the day I had a smile on my face I don't know why but something about that boy just makes me smile ." Hey babe" my boyfriend said walking in and I rush openly embracing him with kisses." Hey what are you doing here" I asked still smiling " to see you silly your shift is up" he informed and it was about 6:30 or so." Do you have plans for us " I asked with hope in my eyes because I was so fucking bored. "Well sky is throwing this huge party and every one is going" he said " sounds like fun" I said happily. And we road home sing to my nigga

(feat. Young Jeezy & Rich Homie Quan)

I said that I'ma ride for my motherfucking niggas,

Most likely I'ma die with my finger on the trigger

I've been grinding outside, all day with my niggas

And I ain't going in, unless I'm with my nigga

My nigga, my nigga

My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas!)

My nigga, my nigga (My nigga, my nigga)

My nigga, my nigga

First thing first, I love all of my niggas

This rap shit crack, then I involve my niggas

You looking for some lean, let me call my nigga

He sell it for the high, I need all my niggas

Some nigga smoke, smoke, some nigga drink, drink

Got niggas on the block with the glock they don't think

That's a nigga back up, they in the bucket lapped up

I got that act right if you niggas wanna act up

He talking like a snitch, no that ain't my nigga

He tripping off a bitch, no, that ain't my nigga

Take a nigga case, shit, that's my nigga

Know him since I was 8, yeah, that's my nigga

Fucked my first bitch passed her to my nigga

Hit my first lick pass with my nigga

Fuck them other niggas 'cause I'm down for my niggas

I ride for my niggas, fuck them other niggas

I said that I'ma ride for my motherfucking niggas,

Most likely I'ma die with my finger on the trigger

I've been grinding outside, all day with my niggas

And I ain't going in, unless I'm with my nigga

My nigga, my nigga (dope boys, my niggas)

My nigga, my nigga (YG, my nigga)

My nigga, my nigga (Rich Homie, my nigga)

My nigga, my nigga (It's the motherfucking world)

You know I'm down with the niggas down for me

I got two words for you, love and loyalty

It's me and my nigga tripping on a half of bean

We used to hit up wall and buy everything we see

Me and my down ass nigga getting twisted

Nigga get to tripping knock the gravy, out your biscuit

Jay know I fuck with you the long way, my nigga

So when I see you out I'm like hey, my nigga

Tried to act right, buy the case my niggas

Drink the act right and get straight with my niggas

Me and my nigga riding dirty, tryna chase them figures

Who got the yola? who got the yola? Don't matter, go figure

I said that I'ma ride for my motherfucking niggas,

Most likely I'ma die with my finger on the trigger

I've been grinding outside, all day with my niggas

And I ain't going in, unless I'm with my nigga

My nigga, my nigga

My nigga, my nigga (YG, my nigga)

My nigga, my nigga (Rich Homie, my nigga)

My nigga, my nigga (My nigga, my nigga)

My nigga sell cake, my nigga got weight

My nigga fronted me, he the reason I'm straight

My nigga got a house, my nigga got a lake

My nigga we eating, my nigga get a plate

And I'm still hittin' licks, my nigga, my nigga

Knock a nigga shit, my nigga, my nigga

I fuck a nigga bitch with my nigga, my nigga

If a nigga talking shit then he ain't my nigga

My nigga, my nigga

YG my nigga and I ain't going in they

Tryna leave my nigga, shawty see me and wanna leave with a nigga

But it wasn't enough room 'cause I came with my niggas

My niggas, my niggas, I need to settle in 'cause I'm too fly, nigga

And I'm all about my business like a suit and tie, nigga

I'll ride for my niggas believe that

I said that I'ma ride for my motherfucking niggas,

Most likely I'ma die with my finger on the trigger

I been grinding outside, all day with my niggas

And I ain't going in, unless I'm with my nigga

My nigga, my nigga

My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas)

My nigga, my nigga (My nigga, my nigga)

My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas)

My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas)

My nigga, my nigga

My nigga, my nigga

My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas)

My nigga, my nigga (My motherfucking niggas)


	2. Chapter 2

Surprises

I woke up very cheerfully the next morning. I skipped to the bathroom; turned the shower on begun to hum random songs. While in the shower I heard my phone ringing but I was to wet to go and answer. But I begun to hope it was Brandon. "Come on Stella stop thinking like that you are a one man girl " I thought to myself. I got out of the shower as I was brushing my phone rung again. So I raced to answer with a toothbrush I'm my mouth.

" Hello" I said kind of funny because of the toothbrush ." Hi

Stella, " he replied with his sweet manly voice. "Brandon I had no Idea, " i said pretending not know it was him." How are you ?" I asked trying to start a conversation ." Good and you sound like your fine" he said with that voice of his I swear it turns me on." Me fine oh please I'm wearing a towel with dried toothpaste in my mouth wait you meant the other type of fine," I said dumbfounded . We both were laughing at my stupid mistake." Ah so are you doing anything today?"he asked me." Yes" I thought to my self but apparently said it out loud. Chill out Stella be cool " I mean no I have nothing to do today" I said trying to seem chill when I was really happy." Perfect than would you like go out for a friend burger " he asked with that certain charm." I would love to go out for a friend burger," I replied still attempting to seem chill but all my happiness was released." See ya than" I said managing to seem chill ." Meet you at the place, bye" he said with manly voice hanging up the phone . I walked back to the bathroom to finish my teeth I was so happy I couldn't help but smile as u brushed my teeth .

Later on the day i seem too happy and it was kind of creepy. Flora and I were planing on going shopping for my "friend burger" date with Brandon because I had nothing to wear. I was thinking of what Brandon said when my phone started vibrating in my pocket and I couldn't help but laugh cuz it tickled a little. I reached for it and checked it was a text from flora.

Flora Stella

Come pick me up

We going to the mall?

Yeah

I'm on my way

See ya then

Bye

End if conversation

I drove to flora's house when I got there she was waiting outside." Sorry for keeping you waiting," I said to grabbed her purse and replied " don't worry I barely just came out". "Thank goodness," I starting the engine "come in in," I said to her." Um it's locked," she replied trying to open it." Sorry Flo"I said clicking the button to open door." So has Mr. hot stuff called you yet?" Flora asked while opening a pack of gum." He called me this morning ," I said trying hard not to blush. I fell to cuz she replied "You can blush all you want Stella I'm not going to laugh never mind that". She burst out laughing "I'm sorry I couldn't hold it in," she said "Here have some ," she said handing me two pieces of gum. I turn on the radio and wrecking ball was on so for the rest of the ride we just sang to the radio.

We got of the car and our first destination was JCPenny ." So you want a hot flirty dress for sky's party tomorrow right?" I asked her while opening the door to the store." Yeah ," she replied with red blushy cheeks." Why flirty wait a minute you have a date but with who?" I asked so cheerful." Helia ," she answered with so much joy in her eyes." Awesome Flora has a date Flora has a date,"I teased " Stop being so childish Stella omg look at the dress," she said running towards it. Just as she grabbed it another girl grabbed it too.

Flora'

"Hey I grabbed it first," she said turning to around to see eye-to-eye with her opponent." I was looking at it first and I have gone through enough trouble looking for this dress," she replied real angry " I bet you can't even afford it," she said to me and just as i was about strike back Stella said "Enough already it not for sale it's only a display," she said I could tell she was lying but I went with it. "We'll there's plenty dresses in the sea by the way I'm Dominic you are?" She asked in a kind voice you could barely tell that the I just fought with was her." I'm Flora and I'm sorry it just that I was going to this party tomorrow and i needed a flirty dress," I said apologetically ." Its alright I was going to a party tomorrow too wait let me guess you are going to sky's party". I turned to look at Stella who was as surprised as I was "Yeah!". She turned around and said "see you there,". I decided not to take the dress since I would be seeing her there and the fact that I think we're friends now." I found the perfect dress, Flora" said said running to my side " Omg it is so cute you have eye for close Stella " I complimented staring at her beautiful, short, orange and strapless dress with a big glittery bow at the back. Her dress wasn't to flowy or to tight but was it was just right." Can I borrow you orange straw wedges Flora" she asked with her puppy dog eyes." Totally just so with the cute puppy dog eyes,"I replied with a request. Me and Stella Both found the perfect items. Our next destination was the food court. I went up there and ordered two Mexican rice with a side dessert of ice cream weird combination tho. When got back Stella was already talking to someone.

Stella's p o v

" So since we're both here why don't we start our " friend burger date," Brandon asked " Totally why don't we head to um ...little Caesar's and grab pizza I'm not in the mood for burgers?" I asked well it came out like demand." Totally and I don't want to deprive you have your fun so I think your friend should totally come," he said in his sweet kind voice. So me Brandon and flora had a blast until my dad called.

"What did he say?" Flora asked with a really curious voice. I thought about it for a second and replied "I have a dentist appointment and its the same time as the party tomorrow so I can't make it". They both looked really bummed and so was I for a couple seconds we all just stayed in silence. But then I thought to myself they may not go if I look as sad as I am so I should break the silence." You guys it ok have fun while your there ,there will be plenty of parties for us to attend together". Flora looked at me for one second and replied "Are you sure because we can totally stay with you right Brandon ". He turn to face me with that smile of his and said "Totally". Their so sweet but I can't let them "guys you can totally go don't feel bad for me it's my fault I kept rescheduling my appointment". As soon as things were settled I called Even and told him I couldn't make it and he didn't seem as bum as Brandon and Flora. It was more like pretend bum but I ignored it. I was totally curious so this I got to see.


End file.
